Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason
- Sigmund= }} |caption = Kyle in UNBSX |alias = Kyle the Conjurer |show = Fanboy & Chum Chum |first = "Wizboy", November 6th, 2009 |sex = Male |age = 13 |species = Human |eyes = Black |hair = Red |friends = Fanboy, Chum Chum, Man-Arctica |occupation = School Student, Wizard |residence = Galaxy Hills}} Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason is a classmate of Fanboy and Chum Chum's. He's an insecure teenage wizard who loathes Fanboy and Chum Chum for their lack of intelligence, but secretly yearns for their friendship. He appears to be one of only two children with actual powers in the show; the other would be his arch-rival, Sigmund the Sorcerer. Kyle was expelled from his wizarding school, Milkweed Academy, for turning his teacher Professor Flan into a raspberry flan, calling him a "Delicious old fool". Kyle is now reluctantly enrolled in Fanboy and Chum Chum's regular public school, where he seems to have very few friends. Fanboy and Chum Chum typically forget that Kyle has wizardly powers, and the effort of reminding them usually infuriates Kyle. He wears a scarlet and yellow striped shirt with jeans, red high-top sneakers, and a black cape. He has red hair and very large front teeth with braces and he speaks in a British accent. As Kyle struggles to be re-admitted to Milkweed, he often suffers painful indignities, often a result of Fanboy and Chum Chum's shenanigans, but Kyle never seems to be any worse for the wear. Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Kyle appears as a playable character in Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X. He is one of the two characters to represent his show, the other being Man-Arctica. He uses a varity of magic in his moveset. Bio Gifted with powerful magic, Kyle was expelled from the Milkweed Academy of Magic for turning his professor into a raspberry flan, forcing him to enroll in public school. His first day was one of non-stop irritation from two hyper young boys, who didn't believe he had wizardly powers to begin with. Though he loathed them, he eventually warmed up to them, albeit keeping his cold demeanor towards them for appearances. He constantly practices his magic spells in the hopes that he'd be re-accepted into the Academy of Magic. Special Powers *Possesses an affinity for magic, capable of producing spells and summoning mythological beasts through the Necronomicon, a book of untold power *Levitation *Magic Bolts *Teleportation Quotes Intro: *"From beyond the veil of dispose, comes one versed in the ways of sorcery, Tremble, and give way to the magical might of KYLE THE CONJURER!" *"Ninnies. Time to show you what a real wizard can do." *"At least you're ten times more tolerable than those twits I have to deal with back home." *"I have a special trick for you...I'm going to make your dignity disappear. ZING!" *"I will perform magic so dark, it'll cause you mere mortals to tremble before me in awe of my mystical power!" *"Want to see what I did to my old wizarding teacher first hand?" *"You remind me of a friend of mine back home. A very....ANNOYING friend." (Intro against Sheen and Dudley) *"So, you're that icy oaf that those two nitwits fawn over? Huh. How quaint." (Intro against Man-Arctica) *"Pickles? I should change you into one for offending me with your mortal presence!" (Intro against Tommy Pickles) *"Yes! Finally! Someone powerful to test my magic on!" (Intro against Stormy) *"You may be a mortal, but I do like your taste in fashion." (Intro against Artie) *"You? A practitioner of the mystic arts? This I have to see." (Intro against Tak) *"A ghost? I think I have a couple of spells that can take care of you." (Intro against Danny Phantom, Ember, Skulker or Technus) Win Pose: *"What's the matter? Were you under a spell or something? Zing!" *" Ha, ha, ha, ha! Oh, how deliciously glorious! Please allow me, the great Kyle the Conjurer, to gloat some more!" *"Goodbye forever, fool!" *"Technology is no substitute for the greatness of magic!" (Win Pose against Jenny, Vega, Vexus or Technus) *"If only I could conjure a few scented candles, because that underwear is completely RANCID." (Win Pose against Muscular Beaver) *"The secrets you hold are nothing compared to those possessed by the Necronomicon! Be gone!" (Win Pose against Mr. Smith) *"Back to the untamed wilderness with you, jungle boy." (Win Pose against Tak) Victory Screen: *"I'm a master of sorcery, fool. Why did you delude yourself into thinking that you could win?" *"Boy, am I glad those two knuckleheads aren't here. They'd be a really big distraction." *"You failed to blind me with science. Maybe you should stick to scribbling formulas on a chalkboard somewhere." (Victory Screen against Jimmy Neutron) *"Be gone! I could only handle ONE doofus that looks like you." (Victory Screen against Sheen and Dudley) *"Do me a favour and stay away from Galaxy Hills. If those tweeks tasted your smoothies, they'd run craters into the Earth itself!" (Victory Screen against Kimi) *"Ice Powers? They taught us that in Wizard Kindergarten. Way to be behind the curve, old man." (Victory Screen against Man-Arctica) *"Pfft. You call THAT magic?" (Victory Screen against Timmy) *"The Juju you wield is nothing compared to the powers that I, Kyle the Conjurer, already possess!" (Victory Screen against Tak) *"Those chalk drawings...they came to life! What manner of sorcery is this?! Tell me your secrets, young mortal, or face being turned into a delicious raspberry flan!" (Victory Screen against Rudy) Miscellaneous: TBA Taunts: TBA Halloween Costume Name: Sigmund the Sorceror First Appearance: "Sigmund the Sorceror", 10th September, 2010 Bio: Sigmund is Kyle's more successful and powerful archrival from the Milkweed Academy of Magic. A famous prodigy of sorcery, he is known as the "World's most legendary tween wizard of all time". Kyle aspires to be as powerful as he is some day, but Sigmund often regards him with a mix of pity and scorn, opting to show him up at every given opportunity (even quipping that Kyle ought to be known as 'Kyle the Constipator'.) Kyle: Pfft. I can be every bit as legendary as Mr. Sigmund McSmartypants, you know. Watch, foolish mortals, and prepare to be DAZZLED-*explodes* ...ow. Super Brawl Kyle appears as a playable character in Super Brawl 2, where he was representing his show along with Fanboy and Chum Chum. When Kyle uses his special attack he will grab his wand and summon a cloud above the opponent's head which then shoots pink lightning at them. When the bar is full he will make himself disappear and then reappear above the enemy and fall down on his opponent. He also appears in the background of the Playground stage. However that stage was removed in Super Brawl 2 and replaced by the School. Gallery Kyle_Bloodworth-Thomason.png|Kyle in Fanboy & Chum Chum Nicktoons_kyle_halloween_costume_by_neweraoutlaw-d6c47mr.png|Sigmund the Sorcerer Category:Characters Category:Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Character Category:Super Brawl Character Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:Antagonists Category:Playable Category:Starter Category:Fanboy & Chum Chum Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:YTP Category:Non-Playable Characters